Do you know?
by gemangel
Summary: Bones finds something that Booth left in her office
1. Chapter 1

Do you know?

Disclaimer:- I do not owe anything the character belong to fox and Kathy Reich and the poem belongs to Enchantress 4u.

The poem has been altered to fit Booth and Bones.

* * *

Dr Temperance Brennan entered her office at the Jeffersonian Institute after a finishing the paper work for the lastest case that she and her partner Special Agent Seeley Booth had final closed after a week of long days and night to catch the man that had murdered at 15 year old girl and set her body alight hoping that the fire would destroy all the evidence of what he had done.

As Brennan was putting on her jacket on she noticed a piece of paper alone on the floor by her couch, she knew it couldn't be a piece of paper work as they had just filled it all in, as well the most pieces of paper work don't have a torn edge like a piece of paper being ripped from a notebook.

Saying to herself as she went to pick up the piece of paper 'It must be from Booth note book he was trying to organize it when I was analysing my reports.' As she picked up the discarded piece of paper she instantly recognised the writing that belonged to one Seeley Booth, she also noticed that it didn't look like note from the case but a poem with the title do you know?

_Do you know?_

_Can you tell when I look into your eyes_

_...I'm wishing you'd look as deep into mine_

_Can you tell when I place my hand on your back_

_...I just want to be close to you_

_Can you tell when I smile with such content_

_...it's because your presence makes me happy_

_Can you tell when I inhale your perfume _

_...your scent makes me want you even more_

_Can you tell when I lean close to your face_

_...it's because I want to steal a kiss_

_Can you tell when I'm laughing with you_

_...it's because I love it when our smiles coincide _

_Can you tell I'm in love?_

_Can you tell I'm in love with you?_

_I think you know_

_I wonder if you know_

_I hope that you know_

_I pray that you know._

By the time that she had finished the poem her head was swimming with the information that she had just received from this one little poem, but she had no more time to think as the voice of the man that had written this poem was shouting her nickname. She quickly folded the piece of paper and placed it in her pocket to read again later.

'Hey Bones what took you so long? I would like to go home sometime tonight.'

'Well you could be home by now if you didn't feel the need to pick me up this morning meaning that you would have to drive me home tonight I am completely capably of driving myself into work.'

'I know your capably Bones I was just trying to be nice.'

'Come on Booth I want to get home sometime tonight.'

She picked up her bag and walked out of her office door with a smile gracing her face when she felt the presents of Booth next to her placing his hand on her back to bring both people closer together.

'Hey Bone what are you smiling about?'

'Don't you know' was all she said to him because now she was the one hoping that he knew.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I would like your opinion if I should continue this or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Do you know?

Disclaimer: - Sadly i dont own bones.

* * *

Chapter 2

Sitting alone in her apartment Dr Temperance Brennan was trying to decipher the poem that was gracing her fingertips, she could look at a set of human remains and be able to tell their personal story but when she looked at the poem she was just confused. First of all she couldn't believe that her partner Seeley Booth would write poetry because it would be seen as to feminine for a masculine Alpha male like Booth but this hand writing was his, she knew his hand writing like her own they had spent that much time completing paperwork together.

Secondly it sounded like their relationship that he had written about, but she couldn't be completely sure. This poem could be about any woman in his life as Booth was a very fine specimen of the male race, and anyway why would he be writing about wanting to steal kisses when he was the one that drew the line the line about have a romantic relationship with someone that you work with. With that reasoning this poem had to be about someone else and that though made her heart hurt, (she would never admit that her heart was breaking because that scientifically impossible for her heart to break over her partner).

She wanted to talk to someone about it but the only two people that she could talk about it with are the person that wrote the poem Booth so that was out of the question, she couldn't go up to him and ask him if the poem that he had written was about them because that would be admitting to everyone that she had more than friendly feeling for her partner. The only other person that she could speak to was her female best friend Angela and she knew that Angela would say that it was about them and it would that let out a big squeal because she would know that I wanted the poem to be about us and then she would do this big plan to get us together so that we could have a fairytale ending.

Letting out a frustrated breath she needs to stop thinking about this as it was just going to end up driving her crazy, she need to go to sleep and forget that she ever find this poem in the first place and focus back on to her work as work is safe territory she knew the ins and outs of her work but her heart was a completely different thing and it scarred her.

Over at Booth place:-

Special agent Seeley Booth was relaxing on his couch with a bottle of beer flicking though the channels on his television trying to find something to watch and failing. As he played with the label on his beer his thought returned to this afternoon when he did something that he had never done before he had written poetry he had basically written a love poem about his beautiful partner Dr Temperance Brennan. As he was sitting there sorting out his notebook he had the sudden urge to write it, so he did he place his heart on to a piece of paper about his feeling with the person that was sitting across from him. He grabbed his jacked and removed his notebook from his inside jacket pocket, as he flipped though the notebook fear gripped his heart the poem wasn't there and it wasn't inside his jacket, it must of falling out of his notebook at the Jeffersonian. He hope that made that it didn't make it in to her hands or the artists hands because than his secret would be about that he is madly in love with the stubborn and beautiful forensic anthropologist.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

Do you know? Chapter 3

Disclaimer: - Sadly Bones does not belong to me

* * *

As they had finished a case the other night this meant that Brennan didn't have to see Booth just yet, and this time allowed for her to get use to the facts that Booth was in love with someone who wasn't her.

She tried to work on a set of remains from limbo but the poem kept replaying inside of her head, she was unable to focus and this was showing in her work as she had examined the same bone over three times now. She couldn't believe how one poem and one man could stop her doing her job, this had never happened before she had always been able to work, it didn't matter what was happening in her personal life her work had never been affected.

Deciding that this was as far as she was going to get with these remains today, she asked Angela to draw her a face and that she will finish her examination of the remains another day. It was easier for her to hide her lack of motivation and concentration in her office where she can tell people that she was either filling in paper work or writing the next chapter of her book.

Her behaviour had not gone unnoticed as Brennan had hope as the artists who was also the labs self proclaimed love guru had noticed that something was wrong, but she couldn't put her finger on what was wrong. Brennan seemed fine yesterday as fine as a person can be when there working a murder investigation. She seemed confused and Brennan was never confused she was sure of everything especially when she could back it up with scientific facts. Than the answer came to her it had to be about Booth, as he was the person that was opening her eyes to the world where your heart ruled instead of your head. Something had happened when they were doing paperwork last night and she had to find out what.

As Angela walked in to her best friend's office she was met with Brennan at her desk with her back to the door reading something which was too small to be paperwork, so quietly Angela walked up behind her hoping that she got a chance to read what she was reading before she realised that she was there.

Angela couldn't believe what she was reading it was a love poem in Booth handwriting about his 'Bones', ok he hadn't said in the poem that it was about her but it was the relationship that he was talking about.

"So this is what's got you so distracted than?" said Angela breaking the quietness of Brennan's office.

Brennan spun herself around at the sound of Angela voice, "How long have you been there Angela?"

"Long enough to read the love poem that Booth has written about you"

Not meeting Angela gaze but instead looking at the poem in her hand, she said dishearten "Angela the poems not about me."

She couldn't believe how sad Brennan looked when she said those words, she knelt down so that they were now eye level, "Of course it is Sweetie, A- he gave you the poem, and B- the poem is basically about you and Booth's relationship."

"Angela he didn't give me the poem, I found it on my floor last night."

"Oh, but sweetie it's written all over the poem that it about you, remember I know these type of things."

"But Angela he said that there this line that we can't cross that people can't have a romantic relationship with someone you work with if your job is high risk. So why would he write a poem about me if he doesn't want to cross the line, Angela it just doesn't make sense."

Angela couldn't believe that Booth had said these words, she was seriously thinking of knocking some sense into him. They were made to be together and this line was stopping them, the line was stupid really they acted like a couple just without any of the really good stuff.

"Maybe he wrote the poem because it's his way of coping with his feeling for you without crossing the line."

"Angela how do you know that true. It makes more sense that he's in love with someone else."

"Sweetie I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to give me the whole truth ok."

"Fine"

"Do you want this poem to be about you and Booth?"

Brennan sat there looking at Angela trying to figure out what to say, she knew in her heart that she wanted the poem to be about them but admitting to it means finally admitting her feeling for Booth out loud and that truly scarred her.

"Yes I want the poem to be about us. But it's not about us"

Angela couldn't help but smile she had finally got her to admit to have feeling for Booth after 3 nearly 4 years. Although she now had to get rid of the doubt that was now plaguing Brennan mind out Booth feelings for her.

"Well Sweetie it's about time you admitted it, and maybe the office isn't the best place for you to think or over think the situation. Why don't you go for a walk around the gardens it might make you feel better."

"But Angela I've got work to do."

"Which you're not doing because you're thinking too much about Booth, now go and that's an order the fresh air will help you think clearer."

Getting up from her chair it was ill advised to argue with Angela when she in one of these moods, it's just easier to do what she says, and anyway a walk might do her good. She grabbed her bag and gave Angela a quick hug before she left her office hoping the fresh air will give her guidance.

As Angela watched her best friend leave her office she thought to herself that now she had to go and get a federal agent to admit his feeling which might be easier now that she had the poem in her hands, well it seems that a confused and in love Bren was a forgetful Bren because she had left the poem on her desk, well she will forgive me later she thought. Now all she had to do is wait till Booth turned up because of course he will turn up soon as he couldn't bare to be apart from his 'bones' for too long.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait.

Disclaimer: - I don't own the characters fox does.

* * *

Later that day in Bones office.

Seeley Booth was a calm and patient man he had to be to be an ex-sniper but at this present moment he was neither, he was on his hands and knee searching his partner/ love of his life office looking desperately for the love poem that he had written about said partner.

'It has to be here, I've looked everywhere else, and it just has to be here' he muted angrily to himself.

He couldn't allow for her to find the poem, she would know he wrote it about her, she would than reject him after rejecting him and telling him there was no such thing as love and that it was just a chemical reaction in the brain, she would ask for another agent to work with . He couldn't let that happen, working with her was the only thing apart from Parker that made his life worth living. He could deal with the fact that she didn't love him but he was addicted to her and doesn't believe that he could give her up.

As he was looking under Bones desk again to make sure that he hadn't missed anything, a voice came and broke him out of his trance.

'What are you doing under Brennan desk Booth?'

The sudden noise shocked Booth making him bang his head on the desk with a loud 'Smack'

'Angela you shouldn't sneak up on a man like that' he said as he pulled himself up while rubbing the back of his head and sitting down on Bones desk chair.

'Well I thought nobody could sneak up on u G-man, with all that sniper training you have.'

Angela had moved from the door to sitting on the couch.

'Well anyway Angela what do you want?'

'Well I thought I would see what you were doing in Bren's office when she wasn't here'

'I was looking for something that's all'

'Well it doesn't happen to be this little love poem now does it' Angela said as she pulls the piece of paper from her jacket pocket.

'Where did you find that?' All the colour had been drained from his face with the realisation that Angela had the poem that basically admitted that he was in love with her best friend.

'Oh I didn't find it Brennan did.' It seemed that Angela was getting some amount of pleasure from torturing Booth with this information.

Hearing that it was his Bones that find the poem made his heart stop and for the breath to catch in his chest. Images flashed through his eyes of Bone rejecting him and asking for a new partner. He couldn't believe that the one time that he decided to write poetry could ruin his friendship and partnership.

'What did she said about it?' his voice was so low it was lucky that Angela heard him.

'Well she knows that you wrote, and can I say I pleasantly surprised that you wrote poetry and not any normal poetry a love poem.'

'What did she say about it Angela' Booth said sharply.

'Ok sweetie I'm getting there, well she doesn't think that it about her. She thinks that you're in love with someone else.

Jumping up from the seat, 'What, she doesn't'. He couldn't believe it, she was a genius and yet she couldn't see that the poem was about them. It was written all over it, everything that they did and what he wanted to do.

'Yeah she is still in denial, which I have to give you a pat on your back for realising that you're in love with her it about time sweetie.'

He couldn't keep still too many emotions where going around in his head, should he be relieved that she doesn't know his true feeling or hurt for not realising.

'Does she have feeling for me Angela I need to know?'

'Booth I normally wouldn't tell you, you know Hoes before bros in all that but I make an acceptation to this time because it about time you got together. She starting to realise that she's in love with you.'

With them words his heart soared she was in love with him, maybe they could be together. A smile broke out on his face but now he had to hard job of making her believe that the poem was about her and not someone else.

'I might end up regret saying this, but I need your help making Bones believe the poem is about her.'

'Of course I help sweetie, but knowing Bren as I do it might not be so easy making her believe.'

'Angela I would wait forever for Bones to realise'

'Well here hoping it doesn't take forever.'

* * *

Hope you Enjoy!


End file.
